Hidden in the Night
by Dumb Human Like U
Summary: Nina Douglas returns to New Orleans with a surprise for Nick and the rest of the gang but when she see the dark Ash her whole world changes...Will she be able to get her powers back or will she be trapped in her human body?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark-Hunter nor any of the characters but Nina and Lottie. So enjoy…..

Chapter One

Coming Home

Nina Douglas walked the streets of New Orleans. It was just starting to get dark and she didn't want to keep Lottie up for much longer but she wanted to stop in and say hi to Cherise and introduce her to her grandchild. Once at the front door she saw the ever sexy Dev. He hadn't changed a bit since she had left.

"Hey Dev," she said as she walked up picking up her daughter. "I want you to meet my daughter, Nicolette Cherise Douglas. Lottie this here is a good friend of mine, Dev."

Lottie buried her face in her mother's long black hair as Dev smiled at her. "Hey there beautiful. Nicolette was my mother's name. She was pretty like you are." Lottie looked at him and smiled but soon hid her face once again. "Let me guess, Nick doesn't know does he?"

"No, and I mean to fix that. I shouldn't have ran away from him when I found out. It was just that one night and now look at me, I'm a mother that never told the father and he is going to hate me." Kissing her daughter on the top of her head she looked up at Dev.

"Not if you break it to him gently. But um…there is something you need to know. Cherise is dead, so is Lo and Papa Bear." Dev didn't let her see the tears in his eyes. "It was bad Nina, really bad. Nick went missing for a while and then when he came back he was changed, different. When we lost mom and dad it hurt everyone. We're still trying to get over it."

"Oh Dev, I'm so sorry I didn't know, if I did I would have sent flowers and called. How's Aimee holding up?" She said as she one arm hugged the mountain of a man.

"Good, she has Fang now. They married a few months ago and guess what I'm married as well. A lot has changed here but go on in. I'll let everyone know your coming in with your daughter." He opened the door while he sent the message over the headset.

Walking into the club you could barely see with all the smoke, dim lighting, the noise was loud and Lottie just stayed in her hair. She wasn't shaking which was a good thing. The first person she saw was Aimee. She was waiting on a couple. Then there were a few others that she saw, Colt, Quinn, Remi, and Kyle. When each one saw her they all smiled at her and rushed over to see Lottie plus to catch up. Since she had heard about their mother she said that she was sorry that she had missed the services. Everyone understood and told her that it was for the better she hadn't been here. When she heard a voice from the past that she thought she would never hear again.

"Hey Nina, how have you been?" The voice was deep and sexy. It was like smoke but it was so smooth and had that light Cajun accent to it.

"Nick, good. How have you been?" She could feel Lottie lifting her head and looking the man that stood in front of her over. "This is my daughter Lottie. Lottie this is…"

"My daddy. I know him anywhere, I have his eyes." She had never told her daughter what her father's name was or what she had got from him. But it seemed that her daughter was smart just like her father.

"Nicolette Cherise Douglas, you can't go about saying things like that." She said as she watched Nick's face.

"Is she mine then Nina?" The tone in his voice told her everything she needed to know.

"Yeah she is. She's the reason I left. I over heard you telling some guy that you would never have any kids, unless you were married when I came to tell you. So I got scared and pissed, packed my things and left." Switching hips she glared at him. "I see I had a right to be pissed. See ya Nick. Hope you have a nice life." She started to storm out of Sanctuary when she literary bumped into some one. "Sorry," Nina said as she looked up at the six foot eight inch tall man. Just as she was looking into his eyes she felt the world start to spin.

Her eyes closed and as she swayed backwards the last thought she has was one word. Brother.

A/N: I know it's short but I promise to work on it. What can I say I have to reveal all the nice little secrets first and then see how they work them out. So to all of you Thanks for reading. Promise to update.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Awakening

Ash grabbed the child before she hit the ground and hoped that someone would catch her mother. Yet Nick just let her fall. He walked up to Ash and snatched his daughter. Looking her over he saw that she had his eyes. When he looked at Ash he saw that he just stared at the little girl in his arms and then at Nina.

"What is it Ash, saw what was to happen to them if you get involved in their life?" Nick said kind of harshly.

"No Nick, I don't see anything, nothing…like I did with Tory, Nothing what so ever not even a little, not of their past or their future. I don't like this. Why don't I like this?" He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I know why," a little voice said from Nick's arms. "Mommy doesn't know, I was told not to say anything until Mommy remembered by Granny Apolly. She said for me not to say anything until you met Mommy. And now you have so I can now say something but not here…that's what she just told me."

Nick looked to Ash and they both nodded. Ash picked Nina up and they went upstairs to one of the rooms the bears kept open for Ash. Once they placed Nina on the cover he saw his mother's shade form in the corner.

"It's okay Lottie, you can tell them now." She said as Lottie climbed down Nick and hugged the ghost.

"Mommy doesn't know that she is a goddess. Savvy tock it all from her when you were reborn. A very long time ago she was the daughter of Grampa Achron and…who was it Granny?"

"Gaia dear, her name is Gaia," Apollymi said.

"Yeah Gaia, and she could take over the Greeks if she wanted to but she didn't. All she wanted was for Granny to have her baby but when you were born Mommy promised to protect you with her life and watch over you…as a human she died a few times protecting you. But one time she wanted to learn what you went through so she became what you were and ended up with Styxx as a master and soon ran into you got her powers back and stayed a goddess, until you died, she was beside Granny killing all the Atlantian's and was on her way to help kill Artie Miss when Savvy locked her away in a human body in the future. So she never ran into you until now…I don't know how if you and my Daddy are best friends when I was born. But I know a lot of things. Like I have powers too, just like Mommy's and Daddy's, I'm to be a goddess too. Atlantian Goddess Lottie, goddess of…what was it again Granny?"

"Moon, health and child birth. You will do fine once you hone in your powers better. Your uncle can help you."

"The hell he will, she's my daughter so I at least have a say in it." Nick said as he looked at Ash like he could kill him.

"Hey I'm not the one that seems to keep sleeping with someone else's family ass hole."

"Will the two of you please calm down? I know that you hate each other but damn." Savitar said as he walked into the room. "Man this is bad…I can't just kill her oh no not with both of you here. Damn it. Why can't it just be a surf day? Oh why oh why?" He said as he walked to the bed and looked down. "Just once can't you do what I want you to do? Ash I'm sorry but I have to take care of this. If she wakes up and remembers what I have done she will come after me. And I don't mean for tea. My life is on the line. When I took her powers away I kinda um, tricked her."

Crossing his arms over his chest he looked at Sav. Ash just shook his head. "Sav, what the hell did you do?"

"Well she's about as old as I am only thing is when she wakes up she'll remember what we were doing when I took them away and this life as well. I still can't believe she had a kid…that just makes all this oh so more complicated. You see with Nick's family history and power it went into that little girl and plus with her mother being Hecate it just makes me all tingly inside in a bad way. She is if not more so as powerful as you Ash."

"That so did not answer his question. What were you two doing when you took her powers, Sav?" Nick asked as he looked his daughter over. She had her mother's black hair and a light tan to her skin. His hazel blue eyes but her smile was his mothers. As for her nose it looked like it came out of no where. She was beautiful.

"Well it was after you woke up not right after but a day or two after. She and those three bitches were arguing and she was winning. Since they share the same father. But I called her to my island and waited for her to show up. Which she did after she hit Clotho really good. One thing led to another and I had her under me and that was when I took her powers and placed her into the future. Sure I saw her grow up and all but I so didn't see this one happening, not her sleeping with Nick or having a kid. Damn it."

"Wait you took her powers during S.E.X. Man that is cold Sav even for you. How is it the two of you have slept with the same woman and I had no idea I had another sister, one that has watched over me for a while now?"

"Well Apostolos, she didn't want you to know at first. She wanted to help train you and then Sav here took things out of her hands and thanks to him she is going to be pissed when she wakes up. Which I really don't blame her, she is due to get her revenge if she wants it." Apollymi said as she walked over to her son.

"I promise I'm not mad," a sweet, heavenly voice said as Nina sat up. She looked to her daughter and held open her arms. "If Savitar hadn't down what he did I won't have this miracle here with me, now. Savitar I am mad at you for how you did it. But this is my reason now. I still want my powers back, as of NOW."

"You have them just not all of them. Sorry that ain't going to happen. You could easily kill me with the once I still hold. The only way you can get them back is if you sleep with Ash, me, Nick here or anyone else from the Source. Which since you don't know all of us you can't do. Sorry dear but it's not time for me to die yet." Sav said as he vanished.

"There are days I really hate him. Oh Lottie I'm sorry that you had to hear all that. But I promise that once home I will read you the Princess and the Frog, again." Kissing her daughter on the cheek she looked to where Apollymi watched. "Thank you Apollymi for guiding her. And Nick her uncle is going to teach her how to use her power like it or not. He is her uncle and my brother. They are some of his powers as well. As for the once she got from you, I don't know what to do about those. I am so angry with you as of right not it isn't funny. So you know what, you will get to see her on the weekends. And starting as of tomorrow you will have to take some responsibility for her as well. If that be child support or offering to take her on occasion then so be it."

Looking at her brother she knew that it was more to say but that would have to wait. She loved him still. She would always love him but to her she didn't see the man standing there before her, she saw the little boy who wanted his mother to hug him, and show him love. She saw the little boy that was starved and abused, she just wanted to hug him and tell him that she had been there for him, but he wouldn't believe it. She only saw her brother, the one that needed her more so now than before. Before he had Ryssa and now he had Simi and Tory.

He would never understand what she had done for him, she had made herself human around the same time he had been getting taught all his lessons and she wanted to know what it was like for him except she had made her self a small child and learned first hand all the pain he went through. She had an even more sinister master before Styxx had found her. Her master would let them beat her feet and what was even worse was she would let them burse her when they pain three time the amount for a regular hour. Once she couldn't work for a week because of a black eye and broken nose. When Styxx had got her she had been thankful until she discovered that he would use her so rough that the next day she would be bleeding when he tried to have sex with.

Then the day that she had escaped she had ran into Ash and remembered why she had made herself endure what he had. She wanted to know what being human had meant and being the lowest of the low she learned quick. She had became a goddess again and watched over him. The night Ryssa had been killed she had been in a war council with Zeus and Ares, they wanted her to act as peace keeper but she had told them to shove it up their asses, her and Ares got into a fight, which led to her being watched by the Fates. She really hated her three little sisters. There was no good or bad for them. They would never understand what it was like for Ash to have put up with all that he did. If they so much as touched someone he loved they were dead, but what they didn't know was that she could kill them and not pay for it. She was able to take them out and still live. That was what Savitar didn't understand either.

"Ash, I know that you may not want to be around me but my daughter does need a teacher and I know that you have the same powers I do so can you please think about it?"

"Nina, Hecate, what ever I call you, I want to get to know you. I don't know why I was never told about you but since you seem to have watched over me for my mother I would like to see if we can at least be friends."

"Oh I can't believe this. I'm leaving, see ya and since you just so happen to be a goddess you don't need me to pay child support but I will be there for her any time you need me. I want to get to know my daughter."

Nina picked up Lottie and smiled at Ash. She had her brother and Lottie had all the people in world she would ever need. As for her powers she was going to get them back as soon as she could get Savitar back for all the damage he had done to her. The thing with being Hecate, you could never tell what her next step was.

A/N: Thanks for reading I was hoping to make this chapter longer but I guess not. But I do want to know what you think so far. There is more to this story than you think. As for Lottie was born in 2004, after Cassie's sister Phoebe died. So here ya'll go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nina walked into her home with Lottie asleep on her shoulder. Smiling she kissed the top of her daughter's head and went up stairs. Now she knew what was really going on she would try her hardest to keep her daughter safer. With everything going on she knew that she would have to discover what powers Savitar hadn't given back to her, which ones she still had would be nice to know but she couldn't do that with Lottie in the same room as her. So placing her on the bed Nina went to her basement and focused all her thoughts on seeking out her powers.

Damn it, all the ones that had been given to her at birth by the three head big guys were gone. She couldn't call upon the earth, sea and sky. She really hated this, which was half of her powers. Yeah she could do the small stupid shit and but when it came to killing and taking the powers of the other gods there was nothing she could do about it. She wanted to kill Savitar for this. There was no way she was going to sleep with Nick again even if that meant getting her powers back. Once she did though Savitar was going to pay, with blood. She had been very naughty as a goddess and finding some one from the source was not going to be easy. But that wasn't going to be as hard as she thought.

Locking all the doors she went to her temple on Olympus and saw that it was over run with weeds. Taking them down was a snap but once inside she saw that some of the other gods had went nuts with destroying her things. She had never had servants or hand maidens for that just proved that she was self centered and she had hated that about her mother and father. They had kept them close but not her, any child sent to her she blessed and placed with a good family that would love them. She knew when everyone saw her do that they hated her for it because she was showing them their own stupidity.

With a snap of her fingers everything was fixed and placed where it should have been. The alter from her first temple sat to the right of the door, the black curtains all hanging over the open doors and windows. Her own she-hounds came running to her and licked her. She had missed them. Just as she was going to her bedroom to check out the damage there her mother walked in.

"I see you have returned to us," the voice was like birds singing but cold. Her mother had never wanted her. She had just passed her off to some of the other goddess to raise until she had been old enough to claim her powers.

"Nice to see you too mother. I see you haven't changed in the last eleven thousand years. How is everyone? Same?" She said as she fixed up her bedroom and put a bed in the corner for her daughter.

"I don't see why you even returned. You know that no one up here likes you. Why not go back to where ever you have been for the last eleven thousand years and not ever return."

"I was trapped until today thank you. As for you all not liking me ya'll can kiss my ass. The only reason I'm here is so that my daughter learns to use her powers from some one besides her uncle. And yes I have a daughter who could take you all out if you are not nice to her." Nina walked toward her mother and looked the cold hard woman in the eyes. "You know there use to be a day when I was young, all I wanted was for you to show me just a little bit of love but no you reserved that for your favorites and I wasn't among them. So tell me mother did you ever love me? Or was I just a mistake that proved you to be the whore that you are?"

"Hecate, if you think that of me then you have no idea how wrong you are. The day you were born I loved you but then that damn Oracle had to open her mouth. You know that you are to bring down the Greek parathion along with Cratus and his bitch. So tell me will you?"

"If I have too yes. After what you all have done don't you think mankind needs a defender from us? All the Gods do is fuck their women, mess with their lives, and the Goddesses are no better, even you mother. If you had just let Achron be I wouldn't have been here and neither would my daughter. So I ask you do you think I would hesitate for even a second to protect them and kill all of you given the chance?"

"You haven't changed. Get off of Olympus and don't come back." Gaia walked out with her long chocolate brown hair flowing behind her. It was all Nina could do not to grab it and kill her mother. She was the one Goddess not strong enough to protect herself, and easy game for anyone wanting to bring down the Greek gods.

Petting her she-hounds she looked around. There were a few Greeks that were good, but not many. Some you could say had a soul. It was a shame Seph couldn't be with her husband all the time but then again it was probably a good thing as well.

"Ladies, you're coming home with me. Hope you like the human world because once my daughter is trained in her powers I'm finding Cratus and we're bringing these bitches down." Stroking Zoe and Sophie she looked out at the scenery, the tall oak and willow trees made a path to her garden full of herbs and a place for her she-hounds to roam while she worked and hunted.

Teleporting them to her home she made them look like your average looking German Shepherds and kissed them both. Looking at the back yard she summoned dog houses and put dog food bowls out full of cooked meat and water. She would never feed them dog food. That would just make them angry. Walking up stairs she went to her room and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. She knew that since it was winter Seph was with Hades and that meant she could take Lottie to go with her for that visit. Seph had always loved kids and so did Hades but he would never openly admit that.

A/N: Alright to all you readers here is the next chapter. I'm hoping that you like it so here ya'll go…hope you like Nina(Hecate) but the next one is going to be about You guessed it Lottie meeting all the gods and her training. Sorry for making these chapters short. I want to try and write a chapter a day.


End file.
